


Life Eternal

by Isa_Schwertz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Based on a Ghost Song called Life Eternal, But you Die, Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Immortality, One Shot, Overall sadness, Romance, Songfic, Suicide, They are a very cool band go listen to them, Vampires, ghost - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Schwertz/pseuds/Isa_Schwertz
Summary: You never thought that your eternal life would have meaning. But in the end, everything and everyone becomes dust.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Life Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Hello! It’s me again with another weird fic. So I’ve been a hoe for Ghosts songs and been crying over this one for a while now. I also saw an amazing art by @ieppat of vampire Jason (go see it and give it your love). SOOOO, hope you enjoy!  
> PS: I didn’t beta read, soooo, sorry for any mistakes.

_Can you see me longing for you forever?_

_Would you let me touch your soul forever?_

_Can you feel me longing for you forever, forever?_

Jason sleeping was a rare sight. 

Eyes closed, lightly moving behind his lids, certainly dreaming about something. The expressive lines that were always tensed, showing some kind of raging emotion, were surprisingly relaxed and his face was not locked on his perpetual frown as expected. 

He was at peace. 

And you admired him, from far away of course. Your eyes roaming through his sleeping form, but not like he was prey. His sculpted face, lines so sharp yet so soft, he could easily be mistaken by the sculptures of Michelangelo. His plump lips chapped by the constantly nervous biting, would sometimes open, rewarding your ears with the most graceful sighs as he adjusted his body in his slumber. The thin sheets getting caught up in his body, tightening into his tights, leaving not much to imagine as the pure muscle contracted beneath them. His bare torso littered with the most unexpected scars moved with each inhale he took. His arms so strong he could easily break someones spine, just like a python, were hugging the pillow beside him.

He was perfect. And you longed to touch him, to scratch him, to bite him, to feel him flushed against your body.

And still, you refrained from touching him, your cold fingertips only grasping at his peaceful soul, carefully to not disturb your tired companion.

_I know the light grows darker down below_

_But in your eyes, it's gone before you know_

_This is the moment of just letting go_

_She said, "if you had life eternal”_

You could easily hear his beating heart through the walls of the small apartment. You could imagine the warm blood being pumped through his veins. His intoxicating smell following you as you raised your body from its contorted position you had taken on the floor, only so you could admire him closely.

You were pathetic. You honestly felt creeped out by how you reminded yourself of that sparkling vampire someone wrote about in the last decade, not at all a real tale of your kind. Although, now you saw what he felt for that weird human. A feeling so strange to you. Something you had forgotten with the millennia that passed through your eyes and soul, so fast yet so painfully slow. Whomever said that immortality was a gift was so fucking terribly wrong. Immortality was a the curse not allowing you to have what you wanted.

Of course, being what you were has had its perks. Nothing could hurt you, well, almost nothing, seeing as silver still burned you and stakes to the heart could easily kill you, but anyone could die from that so you didn’t actually counted as something dangerous. You were strong and fast, so you could easily defend yourself and run after your prey. Your senses were enhanced, so you could hear and smell your food coming from a mile away. And you were beautiful, intoxicating, easily attracting unsuspecting victims.

You were also a monster, as the sleeping form in your bed reminded you so kindly in the inebriated state you had found him last night. You could smell it, the alcohol that is, slowly seeping away from his body. But that didn’t change the fact that he was right, and that he could’t be by your side throughout the eternity.

_We dance once more, I feel your hands are cold_

_Within your heart, a story to be told_

_This is the moment of just letting go_

You paced through your dark home, seeing the tainted curtains become more and more illuminated. The sun had risen, and sometimes it peeked through. You longed to feel the warmth, both the suns and his.

Although, you would always be you, alive, cold and alone.

Your dancing feet took you to the bedroom once more, eyes roaming the still figure which was laying peacefully in your Egyptian linen. And to think he told you he would never sleep with you, there he was in your bed, in all his glory. He hadn’t actually really slept with you, he just fell asleep inyour bed, while near you. But that was already a small victory. 

Your body shifted on his own, sitting next to Jasons, finally caressing his warm hands.

He discovered what you were on his own. His detective skills prying and leading right to your secret. You wished you had told him about it before. Before he had settled down so deep in your dead heart you could swear that it was beating again. Then you could tell him everything. How you met all his favorite authors in person, his favorite artists and play-writers. How Jane Austen would be so pleasured to hear that he liked her manuscript, the original which was given to you and now laid conserved in your bookcase. How that one night you could hear his heartbeat speeding up while he came up to talk to you in that god awful bar you two met. How his eyes hypnotized you with such an ease that you even forgot your number one rule: DO NOT FALL IN LOVE.

That was what were feeling wasn’t it? Love.

_Can you hear me say your name forever?_

_Can you see me longing for you forever, forever?_

_Would you let me touch your soul forever?_

_Can you feel me longing for you forever and ever?_

“I love you” you said, quietly, almost a whisper. You moved your hand to his neck, feeling the vein working beneath it, waiting for his body to tense at the difference of temperature, but when that didn’t came, you slowly lowered your lips to his neck, kissing it softly, “I love you Jason, but I can’t do this” a faint whimper left your lips.

_Forever and Ever_

You raised your body, the aching in your chest never leaving you, as you closed the door to the room behind you.

You moved to the small place, seeing the little trinkets you had collected through the years. They would certainly survive as the fire was usually contained.

You opened the curtain. 

You were ready to see and feel the sun again.

_If you had life eternal_


End file.
